Ce qui reste derrière
by Nelja
Summary: Le passage de Renji de la onzième division à la sixième. Son ancienne vice capitaine et son nouveau capitaine ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Vraiment.


_Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo. Si vous les connaissez, il n'y a pas de spoilers. :-) (sauf si vous n'avez pas lu assez attentivement les fiches de persos et que vous ne savez pas que Renji, avant d'être vice-capitaine de la sixième division, a été dans la onzième pendant un bout de temps)_

* * *

"Renren ! Comment ça va ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu nous voir ?"

C'était la première fois, depuis que Renji avait été promu au second rang de la sixième division, qu'il revoyait son ancienne vice-capitaine.

Il était agréable de voir que les membres de la onzième division, avec qui il avait noué des liens forts, s'inquiétaient de lui. Il était normal que Yachiru vienne le féliciter. Mais, selon le protocole de la sixième division, ces félicitations auraient dû être tournées autrement que "C'est cool, Renren, on est au même rang maintenant !" De plus, il n'était pas nécessaire que, ce disant, elle lui saute sur la tête pour jouer avec ses cheveux et vérifier pas si discrètement l'état de son implantation capillaire.

"Ne deviens pas chauve comme Tsururin, OK ?"

Eût-il été seul, Renji se serait soucié du protocole de la sixième division comme de son premier kimono. Après tout, le "protocole" de son ancienne division - qui consistait à répondre vertement, se provoquer pour le plaisir et finir par une bonne petite baston - lui convenait bien mieux. En plus, il se sentait maintenant de taille à venger les membres de la onzième division, lui autrefois en premier. Se faire battre par une gamine minuscule aux cheveux roses était toujours légèrement humiliant, même quand la gamine en question était la fille adoptive de Kenpachi Zaraki.

Mais le capitaine Kuchiki était actuellement en train de les considérer avec le mépris que pourrait avoir un empereur pour une crotte de chien. Et malgré la haine que Renji vouait à son supérieur, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas se soucier de son opinion. Il hésitait sur la conduite à adopter, quand Yachiru vint trancher la question - pas de la meilleure manière.

"Occupe-toi bien de Renren, capitaine Kuchiki !" s'exclama-t-elle. Puis, après un temps de reflexion : "Je vais t'appeler Yaya, ça ira bien avec Renren."

Se rendait-elle au moins compte de ce qu'elle faisait ?

Yachiru était terriblement mignonne. Cela rendait assez difficile à ses subordonnés, Renji y compris, de l'appeler "vice-capitaine Kusajishi" plutôt que "Yachiru-chan". Mais cela lui permettait aussi de se sortir indemne de beaucoup de circonstances. La plus évidente était d'appeller "Ken-chan" son capitaine. La plus légendaire était d'avoir proclamé à Shuhei Hisagi que la neuvième division était "une bande de dégonflés qui ne comprennent rien à ce qui est rigolo dans la vie". Toute la onzième division en avait ri pendant des semaines. Mais Renji avait le pressentiment que le grand sourire et les joues roses ne serviraient à rien avec Byakuya Kuchiki.

Il tenta de penser à une réplique qui calmerait le jeu, sans être blessant ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais ce n'était définitivement pas dans ses compétences. "On n'a pas besoin de donner des noms à des gens qui sont déjà fiers du leur." ? S'il disait ça, il allait risquer de faire tuer. Par les deux.

Yachiru tenta de passer des épaules de Renji à celles de Byakuya. C'était censé être un geste amical.

Byakuya, avec la rapidité stupéfiante dont il était capable, se retrouva soudainement ailleurs, fuyant le contact de la vice-capitaine de la onzième division, et la laissant s'écraser par terre. Puis il s'éloigna, en la négligeant et en commandant à Renji de le suivre, immédiatement.

Ce dernier n'hésita même pas un dixième de seconde.

Yachiru était forte. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'aide, encore moins de soutien moral, et plus que tout, elle n'avait _absolument pas_ besoin d'attaquer le capitaine Kuchiki. Le mieux était qu'ils s'en aillent au plus vite.

Par contre, Byakuya Kuchiki avait besoin qu'on lui rabatte son orgueil.

"Un jour, peut-être." pensa Renji pour la millième fois. Et, pour largement plus de la millième fois, l'image de Rukia lui apparut devant les yeux. Oui, ce n'est pas dans la sixième division qu'il allait trouver des amis, ou mener une vie aussi amusante que dans la onzième. Il les regretterait. Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était là. Il avait choisi.

Il se retourna, resserra ses doigts sur la poignée de Zabimaru, et suivit son capitaine.


End file.
